


Ancient Grudges and New Mutinies

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip invites his secret girlfriend Theodosia over. They get caught. Awkwardness ensues between them and their rival parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Grudges and New Mutinies

**Author's Note:**

> I low key love this ship. Fun fact: my cousins (who aren't blood related to me) are related to Aaron Burr. Upon learning this, I got very heated. Enjoy the fic.

Philip had spent the whole day freaking out. His girlfriend, Theodosia, was coming over tonight because his dads were going on an overnight trip. The issue was that her dad was Aaron Burr, his pop’s work rival. Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr were the best lawyers in the city, but they often worked on opposite sides of the courtroom.

His phone buzzed. He unlocked it to find a text from Theo.

Can’t wait for tonight babe <3

He smiled and shot back a response. Me either. Love you.

His phone buzzed again. Love you too 

When he got home from school, he went onto his family’s Netflix account to try and pick a movie before she came over. He wanted the night to go perfectly, because there was a chance they might cross into new physical territories. They hadn't slept together yet and that was okay with Philip, but if it happened, he wanted it to be memorable.

At five, his dad and pop came through the door of their apartment.

“See you tomorrow Philip,” Alex said.

“Have a good night. Call us if you need anything,” John told him.

“Don't worry about me; you two have fun. Love you.”

“Love you.” They were gone as quickly as they had came. He texted Theo that the coast was clear.

I’ll be over in ten

Sure enough, she was knocking on his door ten minutes later. He opened the door with a smile on his face.

“Hi Theo. Your dad give you any trouble?”

“Not at all. I'm so happy to see you.”

“Same here.” They got on the couch and opened up Netflix and Philip switched on the movie he’d picked earlier. 

“Nice choice, Phil.” Theo said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Wanna do nice things for you, babe.”

She smiled against his sweatshirt. “If your last name wasn't Hamilton, my parents would like you so much.”

“If your last name wasn't Burr, my parents would like you so much.”

Theo sighed. “Sucks.”

“I know. One day.”

“One day,” she agreed. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. As the credits rolled, Theo got up off the couch.

“Philip?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

His stomach did a flip flop. “Always.” He got up and kissed her, pulling her closer to him and resting his hands on the small of her back. Kissing Theo made all of the sneaking around and lying worth it.

They broke apart, faces flush with happiness.

“Love you,” she said.

“Love you too.” He kissed her again, this time with more passion. She gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. They let their tongues dance and Philip slowly pulled Theo’s shirt up.

“Bed,” she got out as his lips trailed down her jawline. “Fuck, Phil, let's go to bed.”

“Anything for you baby,” he growled. He took her hand and led her to his room. He closed the door and quickly took her shirt off, kissing just above her breasts to tease her.

“Phil,” she whined. The fact that she was pulling his shirt up did not escape him.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He brought his hands to her back and undid the clasp on her bra.

“You're so beautiful,” he said, cupping her breasts in his hands.

“Let me take your shirt off.” He pulled away from her so she could get his shirt over his head and on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her torso and she giggled.

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Theo.” He leaned in for a kiss when he heard the front door open.

“Philip? Why's the house so dark? Are you in your room?”

He swore under his breath. “Give me a second, pop!” He handed Theo her discarded clothing and got her into his closet. His dad and pop came into his room.

“Are you okay?” John asked.

“Fine. What are you guys doing home?”

Alex sighed. “The hotel fucked up our reservations so we had to come home. How was your night?”

“You know, I just hung out and stuff.”

John raised an eyebrow, looking at Philip’s messed up hair and shirtless state. “Is that what they call it now?”

Philip’s heart was racing. “What are you talking about?”

“You're shirtless, your hair’s all over the place, and whatever's going on with your closet is very suspicious.”

Philip felt like he was about to drop dead. 

“If you're hiding someone in there, they can come out now.” Theo sheepishly walked out of the closet, fully dressed once again.

It was Alex’s turn to drop dead. “Theodosia Burr? Have you been seeing this girl, Philip?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Seven months.”

Alex and John shared a look of horror. “Theodosia, Philip will drive you home, but we’re going to call your parents and invite them over for dinner tomorrow night. Okay?”

She nodded, looking as embarrassed as ever. “See you later Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Laurens. Sorry.”

Philip walked her to his car in disbelief. “I'm so sorry, Theo.”

“It's not your fault, babe. I'm just scared about how my parents are gonna react.”

He pulled up in front of her apartment building in no time.

“I love you no matter what happens.” 

“Love you, too. You know our parents can't break us, right?”

“Right.” He kissed her goodnight and didn't leave until she was in the lobby. They were screwed beyond belief.

-

Philip woke up early Saturday morning to text Theo. Is everything ok?

She responded pretty quickly. Mixed bag. Mom was only upset bc I didn't tell her I had a bf, Dad is pretty mad that i’m dating you specifically. See u tonight. Love you.

Love you <3

After breakfast, Philip tried to do his homework but he couldn't focus. Theo and the dinner occupied his thoughts.

His dads didn't say much about Theo. He knew they were mad about him dating a girl behind their backs. His pop was definitely pissed about said girl being Aaron Burr’s daughter. 

Nevertheless, the Burrs were at their door at six o’clock sharp. John was cooking dinner so Philip opened the door.

“Mr. Burr, Mrs. Burr, Theo. Hi, come in.” Theo looked like she wanted to die. Philip felt like he wanted to die. Alex sat at the table frozen.

“Dinner’s ready,” John said, placing six plates down on the table. Everyone ate quietly for a while, too uncomfortable to breach the topic.

“Okay, I can't take this,” Theo said. “Mom, Dad, you may not be in love with the fact that I’m dating Mr. Hamilton’s son because he's Dad’s rival and all, but I’m in love with Philip, and you can't change that.”

“Yeah,” Philip said, finding his voice. “Pop, I know you don't like Mr. Burr, but I'm not asking you or Dad to like him. I’m telling you that I'm in love with Theo, regardless of her last name.” The couple locked hands, a united force against their parents.

The parents exchanged anxious looks across the table.

“How could that ever make me mad, sweetie?” Theodosia said. “I want you to be with someone who makes you happy, and you've been glowing these last few months.”

“Theo’s made you better, Philip,” John agreed. “You're more mature than you were a few months ago. I'm so proud of you.”

Alex and Aaron had yet to say something. The teenagers stared at their fathers, desperate for approval.

“You're always welcome in our house, Theo,” Alex told her. “All I ask is that you keep it PG.”

“I can't keep you from someone you love,” Aaron said. “So I might as well approve.”

Theo and Philip teared up a little bit. They went over to their parents to hug them as a thank you.

“Thank you, Mom and Dad.”

“Thank you, Dad and Pop.”

Aaron turned to Philip. “Of course, I hope it goes without saying that if you ever hurt Theo…”

“I don't have it in me, Mr. Burr.”

“I hope so.” Theo dragged Philip outside to have a moment alone with him. 

“That was kind of amazing,” she said.

He grinned. “I know. We don't have to hide anymore, babe.”

“That means I can do this.” She grabbed Philip and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. He pulled her into him, hands on her waist.

When they broke apart, they could only laugh at the looks on their parents’ faces.

“I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Theo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
